Pickle Your Feelings Before You Bottle Them Up
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: Dharma and Greg's fifteen year old daughter is raped, but how can they help her if she won't tell them about it? Ah okay so I watch to many crime drama's but pllllleaseeeeeee read?


**This is my first Dharma and Greg story so be nice. **

**Also I have only seen season one (and bits and pieces of other seasons but I was 7 so I don't remember) so just erase the other seasons from your memory. Thanks! **

**Okay wow, I just realized this story has a slightly dark theme for the show it is based on. But I normally write Criminal Minds fan fiction so... and I thought this was a good idea so bare with me k? **

--

Evelyn Montgomery was walking home from her local public school. It had been the only thing all of her grandparents would agree to. Larry didn't like the idea at all, and neither did Edward, but it was the furthest either of them would go. Her name was also a compromise, Evelyn means life, but it wasn't bazar so her grandmother Kitty loved it.

Evelyn's friend Dana has just left her alone to walk the streets of San Francisco. Though Evelyn wasn't worried, she did it every day. _Maybe I'll stop for some coffee. _She thought to herself. She was only blocks from the best coffee shop in town. That was when she felt someone grab her from behind and drag her into an alley. She felt herself be slammed into a brick wall and pressed against it by a man she had never seen before. The fifteen year old was terrified.

"Hey." The man whispered brushing her long brown hair out of her face and pressing closer to her skinny body.

"Please." Evelyn whispered, a tear falling out of her eye and down her cheek. "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you as long as you are a good girl." The man said unbuckling his pants. Evelyn focused all of her energy to her knee and kneed him in his sensitive spot. Unfortunately the man was able to wrap his arm around her before she could escape. "Bad move." He said slamming her to the ground. He continued to undress himself before undressing her.

"Please!" She begged.

"Too late."

--

"Hey Sweetie how was school?" Dharma asked when she heard her daughter walking into their apartment they had bought after the birth of their second child Rebecca.

"Fine mom." Evelyn said running up the stairs and running to the upstairs bathroom.

"Eve? Eve!" Dharma called running up the stairs after her daughter.

"I'm going to take a shower!"

"Eve, I thought we were going to practice yoga together. And you're a half an hour late. I want an explanation." Dharma said.

"I stopped for coffee, sorry." Evelyn said turning on the shower and getting in. She waited to hear her mother's voice again but it sounded like she was gone. So Evelyn grabbed the soap and instantly started scrubbing herself inside and out. She could still feel him on her, she could still smell him. All she could think about was getting him off of her.

--

"Evelyn! Dinner time!" Greg called up the stairs to his daughter.

"Coming dad!" Evelyn called down. She looked in the mirror in her room. She sighed, there was no covering the bruises that had developed on her face and arms. And in other places. She had changed into a long sleeve shirt to cover most of the bruises. But her lip was split and her left eye was black and blue. "How am I going to explain this to dad?" She asked herself. She didn't want to tell her parents that she had been raped, she was too ashamed. She took a deep breath and prayed her parents didn't notice.

--

"Hey Evely...what happened to you?" Greg asked as Evelyn walked down the stairs into the kitchen/living area.

"I..uh..got into a fight?" Evelyn said.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked walking over to his daughter and gently grabbing her arms.

"Yeah, you should have seen the other girl." Evelyn said putting on a fake smile. Greg seemed skeptical but he let it go.

"You got into a fight?" Dharma asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I know that we shouldn't fight but she was making fun of you and even Rebecca." Evelyn said gesturing to her five year old sister. Dharma didn't seem pleased but she didn't say anything more about it. _See, no big deal. Tomorrow I will go to the doctors then everything will be fine. _Evelyn said to herself, but she didn't believe it.

--

**AAAAAAH! Okay so what do you think? Good? Maybe? No? **


End file.
